All Is Lost, All Is Dead
by AnonymousVDAddict
Summary: No one ever expected Kol to die. Thus, the Originals never even imagined what it would be like to lose the girl that would die with him. Elijah is lost. Klaus is lured into New Orleans. The Original family has never seemed so broken. *A continuation of FORBIDDEN TO REMEMBER & SILENCE CHANGES, with my OC Hayley.* *Do not read unless you've read both, you will be sadly lost*
1. Chapter 1

**Like it stated in the summary, this is a continuation of "Forbidden to Remember" & "Silence Changes". The timeline is kind of confusing, it is after Silence Changes but before its final chapter and before Silas and the cure was introduced on The Vampire Diaries. **

**It is VERY, VERY, VERY important that you realize Hayley is my OC not the Hayley that Julie Plec created and stole from me. (Still waiting for the credit, Plec) lol. Once Hayley MARSHALL is introduced, I will do my best to clarify which Hayley I am speaking of, especially since TVD spells it the same way as I do. **

_**ONCE AGAIN, THIS **_HAYLEY_** IS **__**NOT**__** TVD's HAYLEY MARSHALL,**_ IT IS MY OC.

Music

**The Tide by The Irrepresibles **[Hayley's Nightmare]

**Mexico by The Staves **[Klaus/Elijah Phone]

**New York by The Boxcar Rebellion **[Elijah/Hayley]

* * *

"Hayley! Hayley! Wake up!" All the screaming comes to an end as if it stopped mid-note. Hayley shoots up right to see that she is covered in sweat. Her hands are clutching the white sheets. Then she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder and she's hunched over. Their skin feels cold in comparison to her body.

"I'm fine." She assures him before the question can even be asked. It's like she can hear him thinking it.

"That would be the fourth time this week." He sighed, trying to hide his concern for her benefit, not his own.

She finally turns to meet his worried look. "Elijah, I'm serious. They're just stupid nightmares." Hayley tries to give a soft laugh, but it gets stuck somewhere in her throat. Instead, she quickly kisses him on the lips. "Look, I used to get night terrors all the time when I was a kid." She forces a smile on her face now and is more successful with it than the laugh. "Whatever we have as humans is magnified as vampires, right?" But they both know that has nothing to do with it.

Elijah watches her with a look he used to give her when he was about to lecture her about something. Before he can start, Hayley whips the sheets off of her and scurries out of bed. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." She mutters as she grabs a robe and leaves the bedroom. Her feet don't make a sound as they go down the stairs of the lake house they currently reside in.

They were somewhere in Scandinavia. Hayley had lost track of their location at this point. Once her nightmares had started on their constant touring of the world, Elijah seemed to be picking up the pace of their traveling. She couldn't help but feel like he was hoping one of these places would finally stop her hauntings. The strangest part was that she never could even remember what she had been dreaming about once she awoke. It seemed to bother Elijah even more.

Hayley sighed as she opened the French doors to the back deck. It was already overlooked the water of the lake that seemed big enough to be considered an ocean with her Midwestern raising. Stairs at the end of the deck went down to a dock that had candles lighting every post as it went further and further into the water. Hayley didn't stop walking until she got to the very edge. She sat with her crossed at the very edge of the wood. She was tempted to stick her feet in the water, but she never seem to be able to get over the sensation of feeling no temperature change since being a vampire.

Elijah at least gave her a few minutes before she felt his presence behind her. He knew she preferred to be left alone at times like these, but he didn't really care. It was obvious he was worried, no matter how much he tried to hide his concern. It took a lot to unease an original vampire, especially the humble and honorable Elijah.

He stood just a foot behind her sitting form, lingering and making Hayley feel anxious. "You know, none of this concerned me at all until I saw that you were starting to worry about it." She sighed, still staring straight out to the water.

"Has it ever occurred that I am simply being overprotective?" He slyly replied. Hayley could hear the smile in his words.

"Taking away my memory of you for two years was overprotective…but that first night you gave an actual reaction, it was concern." She recalled. "And since you've lived for over a millennium, you being alarmed has made me alarmed." She finally turned around to look at him. "Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Elijah's playful smirk disappeared as he looked down at the docks. "I am sorry."

Without realizing what she was even doing, Hayley quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face into his shoulder as she felt him embrace the closeness. His natural scent filled her senses, instantly relaxing her. "Elijah," Her voice whispered. "I have this terrible feeling. And I know that's cliché…but I don't know how else to explain it."

Elijah pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Hayley, nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you with my life."

Hayley noted that he didn't make any promise. She had warned him not to ever make promises he couldn't keep. _"If this is truly what you want, I will never let anyone harm you. No one will touch you. I promise." _He had pledged when she begged him not to take away her memory of him after she met him and discovered what he truly was. And she had been right: he couldn't keep the promise. Even the man of his word couldn't keep his promises as hard as he wanted.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Hayley finally admitted. Despite the title of immortal, the originals weren't as invulnerable as anyone had once thought. However, it was unfortunate that such truth had to be shown by example.

Elijah nodded. There were no words that would assure his safety enough for her to be comforted. So he simply wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Come. You should go back to bed." He offered lightly. Her only response was to lean into him. She knew the likeliness of going back to sleep was slim, but laying beside Elijah was the best comfort for her right now.

When they made it back up to the bedroom, Hayley's eyes stopped on the nightstand. A satellite phone sat outside of the drawer, its usual resting place. It was the only form of communication they had out in the woods and lake. Hayley slowly walked toward it while Elijah had noticed her shift of attention.

She picked it up and turned to face him. "Who'd you call?" Her voice was accusing and he caught the tone immediately. However, he refused to look guilty.

The room was quiet.

"Clearly he's alive…otherwise you wouldn't be so calm." She snapped.

"I didn't call Kol." Elijah finally spoke. Hayley just gave him a look to continue. "It was Niklaus." He corrected.

Hayley's teeth gritted. She knew how much Elijah hated that her and Kol were connected by blood. The line of the originals was a new discovery to all of them. The death of an original was also the death of every vampire that descended from them. Hayley never had to ask Elijah to know that he wished she were connected to him instead of his little brother whose whereabouts were always impulsive and unknown to the rest of the original family.

"He said he has been in contact with the Kol recently." Then Elijah opened his mouth to continue but stopped himself.

"What?" Hayley urged, catching his hesitation.

"Niklaus was keeping something from me. I could sense it."

"He's always keeping something from everyone, Elijah. He doesn't trust anyone. Nik is diabolical, constantly suspicious, and secretive." Hayley warranted.

"He asked about you." He quickly stated, hoping it would change the subject.

Hayley just stared into his eyes, not taking the bait. She didn't want to know that Klaus had something good in him that he tried to hide. He cared about her. However, Hayley did not understand to what extent. Neither did Elijah, but he knew that Klaus did not care for another being that was not blood except for Hayley or Caroline. After being at Niklaus' side for centuries, Elijah knew Hayley could not grasp that she had overcome a feat for becoming his half-brother's one true friend.

"_Well, well, well…the long lost brother graces me with a mere phone call." _

"_Have you spoken to Kol?" Elijah didn't bother with the pleasantries. _

"_I haven't heard from you in months and the first thing you ask about is our pestering little brother. How rude of you. Here I thought you were the polite brother." Klaus' bleakness was meant to overshadow his sense of humor. _

"_Please, Niklaus, I do not have time for your witticisms."_

_Finally, Elijah's concern could be heard even over the telephone. Klaus' lips went from a grim smirk to a taught line. "It is Hayley?" But he was not truly asking, for Klaus had only heard Elijah's precise tone in situations of her endangerment. _

"_She has been consuming constant nightmares…waking up screaming in utter terror. Her eyes are morphed into predator mode and sometimes it may take her minutes to return to their human form. Her constant worrying that something abysmal is shall occur at any moment has crushed her appetite. She neither eats nor drinks blood." Elijah now stood up and looked out the window. His eyes followed Hayley as she slowly walked to the edge of the docks. _

_The other line was silent for a few moments. "I only spoke to Kol a few hours ago. He is in no danger, just a nuisance to me. And from what you have said, it seems that these hauntings have been occurring to her for quite some time." Klaus then sighed. "Why did you not tell me of this sooner?"_

_Elijah smirked condescendingly, even though he knew his brother could only hear him. "I did not realize it was any of your business." He retorted with a certain snarl._

"_Anything or anyone that harms Hayley is business to our entire family." Klaus' statement even caught off Elijah. It was dark and monotone, showing how little Klaus had thought about what he was saying before it came out. "How can we be so sure that this is not some unexpected outcome of the fire?"_

_Elijah squeezed the bridge of his nose, stopping the memories of Hayley coughing up blood for hours. He had almost lost her then. The witch, Aradia, almost killed all of them with her dark magic that none of them had witnessed before. _

"_It cannot be." Elijah denied the idea. _

"_Where are you?" Klaus asked impatiently. _

_There was a moment of hesitation. Elijah didn't understand why he felt the need to keep his and Hayley's location such a secret to his whole family. They would not harm them. It was what came along with them that he felt he was protecting Hayley from. _

"_Scandinavia."_

"_Bring her back." Klaus commanded. _

"_What good would you do her? She had only received harm from being in your presence." Elijah countered. "Have you finally seen the problems your ways cause? Your true immortality only brings the pain enemies wish to cause _you_ onto_ her_."_

"_You overestimate my regards for her." Klaus finally lied. _

"_I only wished to know of Kol's condition. I trust you will believe me when I say I would never call you unless I believed it were absolutely essential." _

Hayley took a long sigh. "Did he have any ideas about something being wrong with me having a few nightmares?" She finally gave in to asking about Klaus, but she had to do it with a disdainful tone.

"He commanded me to bring you back." His jaw was clenched tight as he saw her reacting to what he said.

"And what did you tell him when, I assume, he did not demand such a request nicely?" She surprised him by asking.

"It is not important." He brushed away.

"It's important to me."

"I said it would do no good…that anyone close to him will suffer the pain that is impossible to place onto him."

Hayley looked at him with disgust as the words rushed off his lips. "Why would you say that to him?" She yelled. "He already blames himself for so much of what happens to his family! Why would you push more blame on him?"

"It needed to be said." He replied calmly, despite her harsh yelling.

Her fingers ran through her hair as she paced back and forth across the wood flooring. Then she stopped and peered at Elijah. "Do you know how hard it is to be friends with Klaus?" She didn't allow him enough time to answer his question. "He doesn't trust anyone. But for some crazy reason, he trusts me. Except he's tried pushing me away, multiple times, when he sees me as one of the few weaknesses his enemies can touch when they can't hurt him."

Elijah watched her as she waited for him to plea his defense or argue his point further. "We are thousands of miles away. There is an ocean between him and us. Yet, somehow Niklaus still manages to get in between us."

"Because you let him!" Exhaustion filled her voice as she whispered. "You always make it seem like it's him or me. Why is it so hard to accept that I am your brother's friend _and_ I'm in love with you? There's no maybe or ifs! That is simply how it is." Before he could even apologize, Hayley quickly walked over to him, grasped his face, and kissed him passionately. It lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away, but still held his face between her hands. She looked him deeply in the eyes as if to say, _what other proof can I give you?_

"I'm going to sleep. You can only join me if you will stop obsessing over my nightmares and my feelings toward either of your brothers." She said softly but with vigor only she could push onto him.

* * *

**Please Review! I already have the second chapter written along with a lot of bits and pieces for the future. So I most definitely have a plan for this story. I just want to see if this gets a good reception (unlike my period piece AU that royally failed) before I waste my time writing a new fic that no one will read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ENJOY. :)**

**Music**

**Gold by Wake Owl **[Klaus/Hayley]

**My Neighborhood by Goldmun **[Klaus]

**Berlin by Bird Call **[Elijah/Hayley]

**Come Back To Me by Kelli Scar **[Elijah]

* * *

Hayley clenched her eyes further shut than they already were. But the incessant buzzing wouldn't stop. Wincing, she opened one eye to see that her cellphone was vibrating and lighting up the room with its bright screen. By some miracle, it hadn't woken up Elijah. Apparently, he had perfected ignoring his enhanced, vampire senses much better than her.

Hayley grabbed it quickly and disappeared out of the room to pick it up. She gave the screen a glance before picking up. Her movements hesitated when her eyes read the name 'Klaus'. It wasn't all that surprising. Only a handful of people had this number: the Original family, her sister, Lisa, and Avery. There was more surprise from being able to reach her in the middle of nowhere. Plus, Elijah had just called his brother a few days ago to ask of Kol's whereabouts.

She took in a deep breath right before answering. "Hi Nik." There was a familiar and soft smile on her lips as she said it.

"Hayley…" He gasped on the other end.

Her heart immediately dropped. She had never heard him sound this way. And all it took was one word for her to catch it. Something had happened. For some reason, her eyes raced around her surroundings as if something would come out of the lake or the forest to harm her.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Her voice wasn't able to be louder than a whisper. But her question was only answered with silence. Then there was finally a heavy exhale of breath. Was the evil and wholly feared hybrid crying?

"Kol is dead." He finally stated. There were no signs of crying as he said it.

Hayley's head shot straight up, staring blankly at the empty space ahead. "What?" She gasped. Her eyes went to the lake house that still held a sleeping and unaware Elijah.

"Listen to me, Hayley. I will stop this. You are not going to die!" His voice almost sounded as if it was angry with her and not the people responsible for this.

Her throat started to tighten as she felt the signs of crying start. They were a rarity and she was stunned how they managed to break their way through. But what did her mind feel the need to cry about?

Hayley thought Klaus was only releasing tears for losing another brother. But that was only half of it. Not only did he lose his own blood, but he was also about to lose the only person who kept their foolish family together. She would never truly understand her own worth to the original hybrid.

"There is nothing that can be done." She whispered finally. Her peaceful and calm voice surprised him, but oddly not her.

"YES, THERE IS!" Klaus shouted. "I will find every witch I know. There has to be…there's something-" He started to sound as if he was losing his mind. But Hayley didn't know the most powerful witch that was alive had imprisoned him in the Gilbert house as they spoke. Bonnie was the only witch powerful to even attempt the feat at hand. And Klaus suspected they were already after Silas and the cure, far away.

"Klaus," Hayley hushed him like a mother comforted her child. "We both know I can't be saved." Tears fell from her eyes now. But she was smiling. Perhaps her body was going into shock. Could vampires even go into shock? "You called to warn me…" She wiped her tears away before finishing. "There's a reason you called me and not Elijah. You're giving me the chance to stop him from seeing."

Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. She was absolutely right. He was thousands of miles away. There was nothing he could do to comfort her or even try to save her: his one friend. So he gave her the one thing she would ask for in a time like this: the possibility of sparing Elijah from seeing her suffer and die before his eyes. Klaus knew what her death would do to his brother and he didn't believe she fully comprehended how it would destroy Elijah.

"Klaus?" For the first time, she sounded scared. The brave and sarcastic girl that glued the Original family together and fixed what they all believed would forever be broken, was scared for her own life. It was a one and only event.

"Yes, Hayley." He heartened, trying to suppress his rage for her.

"I love you so much. Please, never doubt that I loved you for all that you were, the good and the bad." By just her tone, there was no romance in the way she expressed her love. It was firmly amicable. But it was the first time anyone had ever said it to him outside of his family.

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as he listened.

"You have to keep this family together. El-Elijah and Rebekah need you." She struggled to say his name, stuttering. "He's gonna need you more than ever. But he will push you away, okay?"

"Hayley," He sighed.

"OKAY, KLAUS?" She wanted him to promise her.

"Fine." He agreed solemnly. "You deserved more than this." It sounded like an apology but the Original family was no good with regrets. His statement was the closest he would get to a sorry.

"I knew everything I was risking the day that I begged Elijah not to compel me." They shared a few moments of silence. "Goodbye, Klaus." She finally whispered.

He couldn't even manage to say the words back. So he hung up the phone. Slowly, Klaus lowered himself to the ground. His knees propped up as his forearms balanced on them. His head hung low as he tried to control the inner battle between rage and utter sadness. How could he let this happen? All of his life he separated himself from anything that he could possibly learn to care about. The only reason he had never pushed his family away was because he believed they were as indestructible as him.

Unhurriedly, Klaus raised his head. Without realizing it, the movement made his gaze directly fall on Kol. But it wasn't really him anymore, just the scorched remnants and ashes of him. Two of Klaus' brothers were dead and the only true companion he had ever allowed himself.

Klaus let out a bellow that would terrify the bravest of humans. Never had he felt so helpless in his immortality. He designed his entire life to stop such a feeling. The original hybrid was the most diabolical; nothing was ever out of his control. So the loss of control was equal to absolute failure.

* * *

Elijah's arm moved to the other side of the bed. It was cold and empty. The feeling would always awake him from the deepest of slumbers. He slowly pushed himself up and glanced around the room even though he already knew she wasn't there. His fingers ran through his hair as he noticed the strange sensation he had. Perhaps Hayley had yet another nightmare.

When he got up from the bed, he froze. Something was different in the bedroom. Her cellphone no longer sat on the nightstand. Her converse shoes that had been thrown next to the doorway were now gone. Detecting something more than a nightmare was going on, Elijah rushed downstairs to see if she was on the docks in the back of the property. But he was stopped when passing the kitchen. There was a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. It made his stomach drop; yet he had no idea what knowledge it held. Every step felt like a risk as he made his way toward it. Without a single light on in the first floor, his vampire eyes were still able to read the fast and disordered handwriting.

_I couldn't let you see. You were right: my nightmares did mean something. They were a warning. Kol is dead. Klaus did me the honor of letting me know first. But by the time you read this, I will be long gone. I couldn't bare the thought of you watching me die…because imagining our positions being reversed scares me more than this. _

_I love you with all of my heart. Please don't forget me. _

Elijah blinked a few moments as he read the last line over and over again. The information wouldn't process or settle. There were a few seconds of this before he went into a complete panic. It only happened when Hayley was involved. His eyes glazed over in tears as he afflicted his mind with possible places she could have gone. He rubbed his face and turned in circles as he tried to put himself in her mindset. His enemies would not even recognize Elijah in this state: petrified and panicked.

Then a thought came to him. Whenever Hayley was stress or conflicted, her first instinct was to run. When she was human, when they first knew each other, she would run in the woods, in the hills. He remembered her talking about a trail that when up to a cliff edge that overlooked the lake their unaccompanied house resided on. She had made a habit of taking runs there during their stay here. Without allowing another dwelling thought on the idea, Elijah raced to it.

He made it there in seconds even though the location was miles away. Barefoot and only wearing flannel pajama pants, he listened for any signs of her presence. The only sounds he heard were those of nature. There wasn't another soul in the area. Elijah let out a growl of frustration. His fingers practically pulled out a handful of hair. He couldn't let her do this alone. He wouldn't allow her to die completely abandoned. The only reason she was awaiting death was because of her association with his family.

Contemplation suddenly came to him. She was doing everything in her power to make sure he couldn't get to her. She knew he would look everywhere possible. Her habit of running when problems came was an acknowledged characteristic. Hayley was smart and cunning; she knew how to get what she wanted. She expected him to come looking for her…so the last place he would look is where he started.

He raced back to the lake house. Quickly, he tore through the house, half expecting to find her lifeless body already waiting somewhere. Then he stopped as he caught something in the corner of his eye through the window. Down below, Hayley stood on the docks, her back to the house so Elijah could only see the slight breeze in her neck. Her arms were wrapped around her like she could feel the coldness of the night. She hadn't heard his return or he was sure she would have tried to escape. He took in a deep breath; he had to be brave for her sake. The only thing he had ever feared in his immortal life was the death of the only girl he had ever truly loved.

Hayley heard the whoosh behind her. It was the sound that humans could barely detect, the arrival of a vampire. She closed her eyes at her failure to save him from this. Ever so slowly, she turned to face him. His hair was disheveled, his feet covered in mud, and his chest without a shirt. It took him much quicker to figure out her plan than she had ever predicted. Her dying wish wouldn't be granted after all.

"I'm sorry." Hayley finally said. But she broke down as the words spilled out. Before she could stop it, she was sobbing uncontrollably. But before she had even finished speaking, Elijah had already pulled her into his arms. His chest was warm despite both of them being vampires. She felt cold for the first time since she stopped being human. _It's starting_, she thought.

"Is there no stopping this?" Elijah whispered. But she saw that he already knew the answer. He finally pulled away but held her face in his hands. Was he mesmerizing what she looked like? Was she really that forgettable to an immortal? There were tears in his eyes that she knew he was holding back for her sake.

"Hayley, I have ruined you."

"Stop it. Don't you start with that bullshit." She scolded him. "Look at where I am." But she didn't glance around at the beautiful scenery. Her eyes stayed glued to his. She wanted to make sure it was the last thing she saw. "You have showed me so much more than you realize. You can't focus on _this_…you have to focus on all the good you brought to my life." She demanded.

Elijah barely nodded his head. It didn't matter if he actually did as she said, but he would tell her anything she wanted right now. "I love you." He told her before his lips crashed onto hers. As his hands held her chin, he felt how cold her skin was. He allowed them a few more seconds of embrace before he had to tear himself away.

He pulled away to see her skin had gone a deathly pale. But he forced himself to focus on her eyes. How could he ever forget them? The blue-green of the deep ocean before a horrible storm, when he first met her he saw only sadness in them. It hadn't returned since she loved him…until now.

Suddenly, Hayley clutched her stomach and winced. Then the coughing began. Elijah had never witnessed the chain of death that vampires suffered when their original died. He didn't know it would be like this, so violent and powerless. But she had, that's why she tried to keep away. Hayley then fell to her knees faster than he was able to catch her. Blood covered the wooden dock where she coughed.

Elijah quickly knelt down beside her, holding her head in his lap. Blood trickled from her nose now. She looked up at him, helpless as the coughing raptured her entire body. "Hayley! Stay with me!" He begged. "Listen to the sound of my voice." There was no stopping it. He was a fool for even trying. But he hoped he could bring her some comfort and peace through her pain.

"Hayley!" He begged. Then her skin went from pale to the greying that he was all too familiar with. Her veins started to dry, forcing their way to the edge of her skin. Then the quaking stopped. Her body was completely still. Elijah's hand shook as he traced the side of her neck. Her eyes were open. He had missed the moment went the life left them. Her lips were parted as if she had tried for one last gasp to fend off death just that much longer. Elijah cried out in rage. He couldn't stop it; he couldn't save her.

Sobs fled from him as he clutched Hayley's motionless body to him. Her limbs were limp as they were slightly pulled off the dock. Her sweater became stained with Elijah's tears. It was uncontrollable. He didn't know if it would ever stop. But it did…eventually. Maybe it took minutes, probably hours for his tears to cease. Time had no meaning without her.

When he made no sound, he was answered with the whispers of the waves, crickets in the distance, and the croaking of a nearby frog. Nature filled the silence that he had attempted. But the world had never felt so quiet to Elijah.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for those who are already getting interested in this story! And thank you for the reviews.**

**Music**

**Timeless by Kate Havnevik **[Kol/Hayley]

**Don't Say by St. Lola in the Fields **[Klaus/Caroline]

**That Home by The Cinematic Orchestra **[Klaus/Elijah]

* * *

"Hayley…Hayley." Her name was echoing through her head. It felt so far away, but so close at the same time. A ringing started filling her ears, with a sensation like nails on a chalkboard. She winced as it grew louder and louder. Eventually the sound became so painful that she realized she could open her eyes.

They snapped open to see she was laying in a forest. Slowly, she sat up. At first glance, everything seemed normal. Had she been dreaming her own death only to wake up? Then she looked around again to see that something wasn't right. There was a haziness lingering that felt foreign. And while it appeared she was in a forest, there were no sounds of nature around, only…absolute silence.

"Welcome to the in-between." A voice said behind her. Hayley whipped around to see that Kol was crouched down on his knees, his elbows propped casually on them. He must have been the one saying her name.

"Kol!" She gasped, quickly getting up to embrace him. As she sighed from the comfort of being with a friend instead of being alone, she remembered that it wasn't just a dream. She is truly dead.

Hayley pulls away to look him in the face. But she is hurt to see that his usual mischief and smiles are absent. There is no crinkle in his eye as he plans his next charade. The man in front of her looks like a different person. Then she remembers Avery and how he separated himself to give her the human life she had to experience before choosing to truthfully be with him.

"Avery…" Hayley muttered, but stopped herself from continuing because she didn't really know what to say to him.

"She doesn't know." Kol brushed aside quickly. "I went to see her before I found you." But he didn't elaborate further on the visit he paid Avery from this side.

Hayley glanced around. "So this is it?" She whispered. "I guess vampires do not get to have any peace after death. Only…this."

Kol jumped to his feet. "Hey now!" He said with a triumphant smile. His British accent seemed even thicker than before. And the fakeness of his enthusiasm almost made her wince. "Think of all the dirty secrets we'll see unfold from here."

But Hayley couldn't find it in her to even humor him just a little. She thought she had an eternity of being a vampire with Elijah and his family. She never considered she'd ever have an eternity trapped on the other side. Slowly, she collapsed to the ground with her knees propped up and her wrists balancing on them. Kol stopped pacing when he saw that her head was hanging.

"What happened to you?" Hayley whispered with her head still hung. She had never found out how Kol died, who did it, how Klaus had known first. But Kol didn't answer the question. With the silence, she lifted her head for him to see that she had been trying to hide the tears that were going down her cheeks. She used to never cry. She used to be brave. But this was death. There was no need for such efforts anymore. There was no point to anything.

Kol sighed at her hurt. It should've been Elijah. She should have been his brother's progeny, not his. If anyone beside Elijah, it should have been Klaus: the most powerful creature in the world. But Kol hated how there was a part of him, beyond the guilt and sadness, which was glad he had Hayley here with him. But she had lived such a short life. The years were not enough to even be considered an adult. While he had experienced lifetimes, she had not even had half of one.

"It was the Gilberts." He finally informed her without emotion.

"What?" She huffed. Her brow furrowed in anger. Hayley hid any emotions that showed signs of vulnerability, but she never felt the need to hide her loathing. And everyone that knew Hayley in Mystic Falls also knew she hated Elena Gilbert.

"There is quite a story behind our deaths, darling." Kol smiled sadly.

Hayley gave him a look as if to say, _Are you serious?_ "Good thing we have nothing but time." Kol laughed at that. And for a second, he seemed like himself.

They didn't know how much time passed as he explained the story of the cure and the beast it would awaken if it ever actually were attained. Hayley didn't ask a single question. She understood everything, for Kol didn't leave out a single detail. There was no point in making a long story short, paraphrasing, or generalizing. When he was finally finished, he stood still, looking down at her as she had not moved a single inch throughout his entire explanation.

"But before you realized the cure was from Silas, why the hell did you want it?" Hayley asked. Kol loved being immortal; he loved being a vampire. He took all of the positives out of it and became absolutely perfect at ignoring the negatives. That was the only thing that didn't make sense to her.

Kol shifted his weight uncomfortably. The gesture made Hayley narrow her gaze. Then it hit her. "It was for Avery." She answered the question herself, saying it more to herself than to him. While he loved being a vampire, he wanted to give the option to Avery that she wasn't the one that had to give up everything for them to be together. She didn't have to become a vampire to be with him; he could become a human. No one would believe Kol would ever do such a thing. "I'm sorry." Hayley murmured.

"I wasn't the only one who lost someone." Kol added casually, refusing to admit or even acknowledge his loss.

"Yeah…but I got to say goodbye. Avery doesn't even know you're dead."

"And she never will." Kol snapped.

Hayley glared at his spurt of anger. "What? She's just gonna go through life, waiting for you, only to believe that you've just left her?"

He took a step toward her in anger. "Who will tell her exactly?" He challenged. "You think Rebekah or Klaus will mosey on over to her university to give their condolences?" Hayley blinked at his justification, because he was right. If Kol died, the only person that would ever even think about Avery was Hayley. It was rather ironic since she would never be able to give such news.

"Plus, I have time." Kol said more to himself as his pacing started once again.

"Time for what?"

"I always had a certain respect for witches. But I lost such connection with all of them when I awoke…since they had died while I was daggered. That only means they are here somewhere. There's just the matter of finding them."

Hayley looked at him like he was crazy. She quickly jumped to her feet. "STOP!" She yelled loud enough to get him to stop pacing. "There is no fixing this, Kol! WE ARE DEAD! There are no loopholes! We are fucking dead." Hayley calmed down, trying to stop the next words from being yelled as well. "I don't want any of your false hope, okay? Nothing is going to end this suffering…the sooner you realize that, the better."

Such a lash out toward him would usually end with Kol ripping off their head. But it was Hayley and they were both already dead. His threats and warnings were meaningless in this world. So, he just nodded his head.

* * *

Klaus reached out his hand after feeling like the air had changed in the room. There was no invisible wall. He smirked with the idea that something had happened to that wretched witch of theirs. Before reaching the door, he looked back at where Kol's body had been. They'd taken it while he was locked in the room right next to him. Klaus closed his eyes for a split moment, pushing the emotion that wanted to come up when the thought of their deaths wouldn't go away.

He walked out of the Gilbert house, finally free of his personal prison. "How did you get out?" Caroline asked. But it sounded like she only half cared for the answer.

Then Klaus started his act. "I fear as though something awful has befallen on your friend, Bonnie." He took a step toward her and she quickly rose from her seat, ready to defend her life or run.

"Don't worry, love. You know I'd never hurt you." He raised his hands in surrender.

"You've done enough." Caroline sighed. She was tired, barely able to exude her usual attitude that made her sound like she never feared Klaus.

But her statement hit something in him. "I've done enough?" He questioned darkly. "You think I'm so evil." He whispered. But Caroline narrowed her eyes, not yet realizing where he was going with this. "Yes, I've killed and tortured others to get what I want or to seek revenge." He admitted. Then he leaned forward. "But your friends killed my brother. And with that, they killed a fourth of the vampire race. I know my brother more than anyone and that is thousands of lives taken." He leaned back once again. "And for what? To selfishly obtain a cure that they know nothing about."

Caroline's lip tightened into a straight line. She had no response because he was right. Her friends talked about evil as if it were always in other people and never in themselves. "I had nothing to do with the plan to kill Kol." She conceded softly.

"I am aware. But your best friend did."

He started backing away when Caroline realized something. "Oh my god." She gasped. Klaus stopped walking, his back to her. "Hayley…she-she was linked to Kol?" The question was barely audible. And for a second, she didn't think he would answer. But he half turned, just barely showing enough of his face for her to see the anguish hidden in it. There were no tears. But somehow, his expression was worst sadness Caroline could have ever seen from him.

No one had thought about the random vampire that made her way in and out of Mystic Falls because of her association with the Original family. Hayley was just a little older than the Caroline and her friends. And from what Caroline knew, Hayley was just as innocent, if not more, than the rest of them.

Caroline was about to apologize, to say she never wanted any of this to happen. But just as she opened her mouth, Klaus was gone.

* * *

Klaus stepped into his mansion. He had built this place for his family. But there had never been more than a few days that they had lived happily together in it. It felt even emptier than ever before. He took a few steps in and then realized he was not as alone as he had thought.

Elijah sat on a chair in the great room. Klaus could only see his profile, but he already noticed the mess his brother was in. His suit was not perfectly pressed. But the fact that he was wearing one at all was astonishing to Klaus. Elijah's hair was ruffled in a bed-head mess. And when he finally turned to face his brother, Klaus noted that his tie was crooked and not tightened to the collar.

Klaus said nothing and had no expression when he slowed to a stop after a few steps into the room. What was there to say? What words would comfort a man who felt as if he had lost everything? He glanced at the ground before he pushed himself further into the room. Slowly, Klaus sat on the couch next to his brother. Neither of them glanced at each other, only stared straight ahead.

"It didn't feel real until I saw you." Klaus mumbled, still looking straight. "I keep expecting to hear her voice come into the room and yell at me for something."

Elijah said nothing. His body didn't move, but everything about it said something: slumped shoulders, hands intertwined weakly, and eyes utterly empty. He'd given up, lost hope in everything. Klaus finally glanced over to see that Elijah had just a few tears sliding down his cheek.

"Did you bury her?" Klaus continued the one-way conversation. He didn't know why the question slipped out, why he cared. But he did. It mattered that she wasn't just incinerated or hidden like every other vampire corpse.

Elijah nodded as his jaw went a little slack and his head lowered. He was trying to keep it together, Klaus noted.

"Where is Rebekah?" Elijah surprised his brother by speaking at all. His voice was quiet and even, but there seemed to be a rasp to it, like he'd been shouting at the top of his lungs for days.

"She is currently out of the country." Klaus answered vaguely. "She has no idea." There was no need to explain the complicated situation that started all of this. It wouldn't help his brother; it wouldn't make anything better. Elijah seemed to accept the imprecise response, merely nodding his head again.

"I only came here to speak with you shortly." He told his younger brother while looking at his hands. Elijah valued eye contact. It was what made his enemies fear him so. Not breaking a gaze meant no fear and no chance of backing down. Now he refused to look at his own brother.

Klaus didn't feel the need to verbally push him to continue, only waited in silence. "I know Hayley would have asked for you to stay close to me. She wanted more than anything for our family to look after one another." There was a beat of silence then. Only the ticking of the grandfather clock filled the room. Klaus stared straight ahead as Elijah continued.

"But I do not want it." Elijah finally glanced up from his hands to the space in front of him. "This is goodbye indefinitely. I do not know when we will see each other again, brother." Then he got up and walked toward the front door. "Goodbye, Niklaus."

* * *

**Please Review! I absolutely love hearing from you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST TO CLARIFY. In this fic, Kol never tried to kill Rebekah with the white-oak-stake. And she didn't know that he got killed before going on the trip to find the cure with the mystic falls crew. **

**Music**

**Drown by Silje Nes **[Rebekah/Klaus]

**Bloom by Pascal Pinon **[Klaus/Hayley Marshall]

**Gold In the Air of Summer by Kings of Convenience **[Kol/Hayley]

* * *

"That bloody, doppelgänger, bitch!" Rebekah screamed into the phone.

"Which one are we speaking of, now?" Klaus sighed. He didn't really know why he she felt the need to call him. Her obsession with becoming human made her an imbecile in his eyes. And she was well aware of his harsh opinion.

"Katherine! Katherine Pierce has the cure, Nik!" But Klaus wasn't paying attention. He couldn't care less about the cure; he never cared. There was no response for his sister. "Are you even listening, Niklaus? I went through all of this trouble for absolutely nothing!"

Klaus couldn't listen to her. He snapped. "My foolish, foolish sister. Had it ever occurred to you that it was strange how quickly Jeremy Gilbert had obtained the completed map?" Rebekah was quiet. "Oh, don't tell me they conveniently left that part out when allowing you to join them on this pitiful quest?"

Rebekah's anger vanished. "What are you talking about?" She didn't feel the need to share that Jeremy was now dead, thanks to Katherine.

"You claim I am the selfish one. But while you were looking for the cure, your temporary alliance were keeping quite a secret!" Klaus was mocking her now; with a condescending tone she hated so much.

"Nik, stop it!" She begged. Somehow, a part of her knew what was coming. Maybe she had that felt something was off. Or perhaps she had caught certain looks Stefan and Damon had given her. Stefan's amplified compassion showed guilt the others did not feel. While Damon felt responsibility over the death of another vampire that was not Kol.

"Kol is dead, Rebekah." Klaus didn't yell it. The statement was even and harsh, hoping it would hurt her more that way.

"You're lying!" She pleaded.

"I hope it was worth it, dear sister. I hope you're glad you abandoned our family for your own selfish gain." He spat. It was ironic for him to make such accusations with their family history. But he knew she would not argue with it, for she was far too guilty. "You don't deserve the happiness you would have received." His voice turned into a growl. "However, it doesn't seem to matter. You claim the cure is gone. It will never be yours."

"Elijah…" Rebekah spoke softly.

"I doubt we will see the likes of him in this century."

"So she-she's…" She stuttered.

"DEAD." He finished bleakly. Before she could ask any more questions, Klaus hung up the phone. He didn't wish to hear the blubbering.

The cell phone started ringing once again. "Please share your pathetic mourning with someone who cares, Rebekah. Perhaps the over-compassionate Stefan." He snapped without looking at the screen.

"Calm down, hybrid." A female voice answered melodramatically.

Klaus glanced at his screen and realized it wasn't his sister. He paused a moment, trying to recognize the voice that seemed so familiar. "Well if it isn't the wolf-girl that betrayed Tyler Lockwood." She had the same name as her. But Klaus had rarely used it and never in her presence. She didn't do the name justice.

"Will you meet me?" Now Hayley didn't sound as lax.

"What's in it for me, sweetheart?" Klaus didn't have to play up his bored tone.

"Look, I messed up. I made a stupid deal with Katherine Pierce and now she's after me. I have information about her that I'm sure you want…all I ask for in return is protection from her."

Klaus tensed at the mentioning of the doppelgänger. They just never went away, especially when he wasn't trying to hunt one of them down. "Why would I care about Katherine?" He pretended to be completely uninterested in her offer.

"Because she's the one that got away. And not in that cheesy romantic way…but the whole should-have-been-murdered kind of way."

He thought for a moment. The thing he needed to do right now was to kill something…no, someone. But that was easy. He desired a challenge that would mean more, make him feel more than just an innocent from the streets. He wanted Katherine Pierce to distract the pain he couldn't ignore.

* * *

Hayley ate and remained completely oblivious to Klaus' staring. She had no manners, using the wrong forks for the wrong foods and slurping from a glass that cost more than her life. Klaus focused on her bad posture and how she sat with a foot propped on the dining chair made of fine wood. She was the type of person who thought she was above him because she didn't put any effort in a finer lifestyle. Nothing about Hayley was reminiscent of _her_, the original Hayley. She was nowhere near as smart. While they were both reckless and rebellious, Elijah's Hayley had a point to her attitude and her intellect didn't make her seem like an angry teenager. But there was something Klaus couldn't put his finger on. It was something that, in the strangest way, reminded him of her. But it wasn't enough for him to respect her in the same he had Hayley Raymond.

Klaus realized he had never thought about Hayley this much while she was alive. And he felt guilt that her death haunted him more than Kol's. But Hayley had made an irreplaceable spot for herself in the Original family that no one had noticed until it was empty. If she were still alive, there could have been decades when he didn't see either her or Elijah. But the entire Original family knew that she wouldn't have allowed more than a few months, tops a year, to go without any of them seeing each other. While both her and them came from a broken family, she seemed to know how to fix it while they only knew how to break it further. Maybe it was because she knew exactly how to fix her own family, but her parents just didn't love her or care enough to even notice it was ruined.

"You're judgmental looks just never stop, do they?" Hayley brought Klaus out of his thoughts with that sideways smirk she thought was so defiant.

"Yes, well, I'm not used to dining with ravenous wolves." His eyes darkened with the insult. "I've given you shelter, food, and rest. Now tell me about Katarina."

"You just can't wait for me to leave…or maybe you just can't wait to kill me." She thought she was so clever. But really she thought her pointing out the possibility would stop it from happening.

"Where is Katarina?"

"You seriously think I know?"

Klaus remained unfazed. "You tipped her off on what we were up to and set her on the course to find the cure. In return, she sent her lackey to snuff you out." The words came out quick and even, as if he were reciting a report. He stated it all obviously so she would understand that he was much better at this game than she could ever dream. "Tell me. What did Katarina promise you?" He seemed to have hit a button; for Hayley's smug face was gone. She put down her glass.

"I was in New Orleans, trying to find new information about my real parents. Katherine found me and told me she could help." Hayley shared it slowly, hoping he would believe what she was saying because it actually was the truth.

But Klaus was still caught on "real parents". That was it: the thing that reminded him of Elijah's Hayley. The wolf had been abandoned just like him and Hayley. However, he kept his composure unfazed. "An orphan?" He asked amused. "Well, that does explain your charming personality. Abandonment issues will do it every time!" He mocked her so-called tough exterior.

"Sounds like you would know." She shot right back.

He leaned forward, catching her heart jump a little at such a small and innocent movement for anyone else. "You should know that your little independent and cavalier act is meaningless to me. I can smell your fear, hear your heartbeat quicken, and read the uneasiness in your eyes. So tell me what I want to know… because you know there is no place safer, nor more dangerous, than here with me."

* * *

Klaus was getting a little tired of killing time with the little wolf. She was a typical woman of this generation, taking all her food and alcohol and yet still acting like she was some kind of superior. However, he couldn't help but stiffen when she started walking into the foyer where all of his paintings rested. Her opinion meant nothing to him. Yet, he felt exposed when people observed his work.

"Hate that." She muttered casually as she began flicking through the paintings. "Too much…I don't get that."

Klaus made a gesture to show he was about to interrupt but she couldn't see it as she continued throwing pieces of art around. "Hmm, I don't care." She continued, shuffling through canvases. There was a pile of something in the corner that was covered with a tarp. Hayley paused and noticed it in the corner of her eye. The secrecy of it was alluring to her. She took a step toward the pile; curious as to what lay underneath it.

"Not that pile." Klaus stated. It wasn't rushed or panicked. His words were a firm warning. He might have well said, _If you touch that, I'll rip off your arm._

Hayley turned and looked at him curiously. "What, suddenly shy?"

"Never." He smirked roguishly. "But it is not my work and it is quite valuable to me. I would rather not have your dirty little paws all over it."

She huffed as if she were insulted by his implications. "You're being overly protective…steal them from a fancy museum or something?" Then her eyes brightened. "Does it cost millions?" She smiled.

He crossed his arms, clearly not amused by her teasing. "The work is priceless." The way he said it made it clear that the subject was over. Hayley shrugged her shoulders, remembering the warning he gave her earlier in the night. Another painting caught her attention.

"Huh! This one…doesn't make me wanna puke." She held it up slightly so he could see what one she was talking about. It had the sky at dawn, dark purple and muted pink. Amongst the sky was the silhouette of a man between dead trees. It was sad and obviously a work made from loneliness.

Klaus finally smiled at her. It was strange how she was so good at hiding the fear of him. She was tough; he'd give her that. But she just reminded him of the other Hayley, but it only made him resent her death even more.

"Why'd you paint it?" Hayley pushed.

"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine: the canvas, the colors. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world, nor my place in it. But art taught me one's vision could be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life…provided one refuses to allow anything to stand in one's way."

Hayley laughed a little at that. And suddenly Klaus was wondering why he was telling her all of this. He'd admit that she was pretty. But not the prettiest of the women his eyes had fallen on during his immortality.

Hayley stepped around him. "So this is your thing?" Her voice was husky. "Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all of my dirty secrets?" She took another sip of alcohol.

Klaus remained unfazed. "I felt I had many charms. But ah, regardless, I am enjoying myself."

"And you do whatever you enjoy." She accused. Precipitously, Klaus realized this was some sort of foreplay for the young wolf. He narrowed his eyes at it.

Klaus took a step closer to her. She froze, only a millisecond, before regaining her composure. It looked at if he was going to kiss her. His lips were just barely staying away from hers. "It's quite funny: the similarities. But how disappointingly short fallen they end up being. I wonder what my brother's reaction would be to them." The way he whispered made it sound like a threat. But visibly it was just some sort of twisted observation. Hayley held her breathe. She was completely clueless as to what he spoke of: mistaking the comparison between her and Katherine.

Before she could ask any questions and truly figure out what he meant, Klaus' cell phone rang. He walked away to answer it and listened intently. The conversation only lasted a few seconds before his attention returned to Hayley. "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead. So you're safe and free to go. Or stay." He surprised himself by saying.

"I could be persuaded to stay. Enjoy some of the good life. And maybe I could drum up some of Katherine's secrets and you can do something for me." She was pushing it too hard. Klaus didn't bend easily.

"Oh, I'm sorry love." He said, but really he wasn't sorry at all. "But you'll never convince me to let Tyler go free." It was still confusing that this subject was still going on. Didn't they understand that by going back on his promise to slaughter him, he would be sullying his very reputation?

Hayley hid her disappointment well enough. "Well, then I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot with Caroline. " The move was well played. It caused Klaus to smirk at her. He had to appreciate her efforts and methods, even though they were so transparent to him. He sighed and turned around, confused as to why she was amusing him so much.

"Do you want to know why I liked that painting?" She surprised him by changing the subject so drastically.

Klaus turned around. "Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul. " The air suddenly changed as Hayley placed her glass down onto the table. She took in a deep breath as if what she was about to say was very important.

"I saw how twisted it really is. And maybe I can relate." Her eyes were seductive. Klaus didn't know if this was her last sad attempt to get Tyler free or if she was just lonely. Either way, he was starting to no longer care. He could use her much more easily than she could use him.

"So what's it going to be, going or staying?"

"You like to be in control. You tell me."

The two of them believed to be alone. But there were people watching them. They couldn't see them because they weren't actually there, in the same world. "If he sleeps with her, I will literally throw up." Hayley said to Kol.

"I know my brother and he is not letting her go anywhere." Kol sneered.

Hayley looked at him disgusted. "Oh my god. You are actually enjoying this. It's like you're watching live porn!" She hit him and he pretended to wince. But they couldn't feel anything anymore. Just as she hit him, Klaus grabbed the were-wolf that had stolen her name.

Kol started laughing at how well he had predicted the situation. "One: never underestimate a man's lust. Two: porn is this century's creation for those that are not man enough to find the reality."

Hayley shook her head, refusing to either agree or disagree with either of his statements. She got up from her seat on the couch. It didn't move because, in reality, she hadn't really been there at all.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked through a smile. He was better at pretending that he was okay with this life they now led. She wondered if he acted so well for her benefit or his own.

"I know it's strange that I don't want to watch your brother having sex with a tramp that stole my name." She said with dark humor.

Then she looked up to see Kol's smile falter. "Have you found him yet?"

Hayley didn't look him in the eye when she shook her head. "I don't want to."

"You can't avoid it forever." Kol urged.

She started walking away. "Maybe I can." And then Hayley was outside of the Mikaelson mansion. She liked to walk in the forests. It's usually where she wandered when Kol went to find Avery. It was easier for him; he knew where she was. Being on this side was somewhat magical as in they could go anywhere they wanted with the blink of an eye. But they couldn't find people unless they knew where they were. And Hayley had made two rules for herself: Don't go back to Chicago to see her sister and don't find Elijah.

Kol didn't approve of either of these rules and he made it very clear. He said he would drag her to Elijah if he had. _"Nothing good is going to come from it!" _She remembered shouting at him. _"I don't want to see it."_ And by 'it', she meant the ways Elijah was dealing with her death. That statement made Kol stop pushing it, for now.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to take a moment and thank EVERYONE who is reading this and reviewing. You guys keep me going. **

**And to BlueSkyMournings, who wrote a very long and passionate review, all I can say is that you'll just have to wait and see. I've had an ending to this story figured out before I published it. So keep that in mind. **

**Music**

**Svefn-G-Englar by Sigur Ros **[Elijah]

**Bone is Bloodstone by Zola Jesus & LA Vampires **[Klaus]

**Bully by Cat Power **[Kol/Hayley]

**The Wide Atlantic by Mark Davis **[Elijah/ending]

* * *

Elijah stood staring out the window. This town was so pleasant that it almost sickened him. He didn't understand what the appeal was to Katarina. It was never a place he would believe she'd want to settle in. But that was probably exactly the reason she chose it. None of her enemies would think of finding her here, even if they did discover the miraculous location.

He looked around the house. It was comfortable in a small, suburban family kind of way. It was something Hayley would hate. Being raised in the suburbs gave her a certain loathing to anything that slightly reminded him of her. But perhaps that's why Elijah was here. Nothing about this place reminded him of her. They had been so many places together; it had been torture finding somewhere that didn't force memories of Hayley into his mind.

Elijah was just about to give up and return to his family. Rebekah would look at him like a wounded animal. All while Klaus would act like neither Kol nor Hayley had ever died. Together, it would be worse than suffering alone. Then the last person he ever expected to hear from called him: Katherine.

_ "Looking for a death wish, Katarina Petrova?" He warned when he recognized her voice. Somehow he knew it wasn't Elena, but the eldest doppelgänger. _

_ "Elijah Mikaelson, I have an offer for you." She cooed. _

_ He sighed, not understanding how he was even finding the patience to deal with her antics. "As I recall, the last time we spoke on the phone, you were threatening to kill the woman I love. You will understand why I have no desire to bargain with you about any matter." Then he remembered that he'd wiped the memory of her attack on Hayley to prevent anyone finding out about her or allowing further assault. _

_ "Okay fine. Then let me get to the point. I know of a cure." She must have put together that she was missing memories from past sins. _

_ Elijah's posture changed entirely. "What do you mean, a cure?"_

_ "A cure for vampirism." Katherine quickly assured. _

_ "And why would I have any interest in a cure?" He questioned cynically. Then he became surprised that his slightly rhetoric question caused a moment of silence between the two of them. It was something rare for Katherine. She always knew her next move. Not only did she have a plan b at all times, but also a plan c and d. _

_ "Listen, Elijah, I know everything that's happened." She said subtly. "I know you have no interest in the cure. Neither do I. But we all know it could be used as a weapon toward your family."_

_ With that statement, Elijah actually laughed. It was so gloomy that it made him sound like a different person. "So now I am supposed to believe that you care about the safety of myself or my siblings?" But he knew she didn't. He was more than aware that it was her leverage. _

_ "Obviously not. But I'm sick of running, Elijah." She took in a deep breath, knowing that these next words would either get her what she wanted or her entire plan would be ruined. "All I ask is that you sell my offer to Klaus. He fears anything that can kill him. I'll get him the cure in exchange for my freedom."_

_ Elijah was quiet. Why was he even considering the proposal? Then he realized that he had nothing else in his life. He had isolated himself from everyone. If he had his way, he would become a total recluse. _

_ "All of the things I've done… the betrayals, and the deception were all for this one thing: to stay alive. I just want to live without running." For the first time since she was human, Katherine sounded like the Katarina that Elijah thought he had once loved. She sounded like the human who'd been so innocent to the supernatural world. _

_ "How is this beneficial to me in any way?" He finally challenged. _

_ "I'm giving you a purpose." Katherine said as if it were so obvious. _

Elijah felt a pair of arms wrap around his bare chest. Her breath was on his neck and he could feel the tickling of her hair settling across his back. He looked down at her arms not how they were so tan. And the hair that managed to fall over his shoulder was brown. Neither were traits he wanted to see.

"Come back to bed, Elijah." Katherine sighed.

He saw the irony of this habit they created. Elijah always awoke in the night, leaving Katherine in a cold bed when his body refused to go back to sleep. He used to be able to sleep through the night, only waking up if he felt that Hayley had left. It basically made sense: Hayley would never be there again, so he would never sleep. Katherine never put it together. Her heart was neither kind nor empathetic enough to realize that was why she always had to beg him to come back to bed.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said evenly, barely brushing her arm in reassurance. All of this felt like some big play. Neither of them truly cared about each other. They were both being used by the other. Katherine needed Elijah on her side to get what she wanted from Niklaus. And Elijah needed her to forget, even if it barely worked and when it did, it was only for a few moments.

Katherine finally backed away, sensing the complete disconnect. But she just stared at his back as he continued gazing out the window. He sensed her glaring, for he turned around and gave her a quizzical look.

"Are you ever _not_ thinking about her?" Katherine asked with a tone of insult. Elijah didn't know what it was about this night that finally made her realize that's what caused his sleeplessness.

He turned away from her to look back outside. As he cleared his throat, he realized how dry it had become with just a few short seconds. "No." He muttered as his head dropped to stare at the ground.

"Jeez, you only knew her for a few years and she sure did a number on you."

Before the sentence was even completely out of her mouth, Elijah had pinned Katherine against the wall. "I will give you one and only rule if we continue this diminutive affair." He said calmly. Katherine refused to nod her head. "Do not ever speak of her ever again…or I will rip out your heart before Klaus can even think of doing it himself." Then he let her go so quickly, it was like none of it had even happened. Katherine rubbed her throat where Elijah had just been practically suffocating her. She looked at him, completely shocked.

"I wish I could've known her with a reaction like that." She said it angrily and with spite. Except in the back of her head, Katherine had meant it as some twisted compliment. But it just came out as stunned and insulting somehow.

* * *

**"There's nothing there." Hayley whispered as she watched Klaus struggle at finding the white oak stake in his back. It had been torture watching his altercation with the infamous Silas. She knew the stake had been fake. This side let her see what was real and what things Silas made illusions to the living.**

**Klaus was shirtless with a thick layer of sweat covering every inch of his skin. Hayley knelt down beside him, her hand resting on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. But her presence went unnoticed. For a moment, she thought the ghostly contact was making the pain subside just a little bit, but then he'd let out another scream of utter pain.**

**"It's all in your head, Klaus." Hayley would whisper. This was the worst part of being gone. It wasn't watching the people she loved happy without her, but seeing them hurt and not being able to do anything about it.**

**There was another scream of pain, making her wince at the sound. Then she heard someone walking around the corner. "Klaus, we need to talk." Caroline said as she bounded into the room. Hayley immediately stood up and put herself between Klaus and her. This wasn't Caroline Forbes. It was just another one of Silas' tricks.**

**"What happened to you?" She asked. Hayley rolled her eyes. What a poor performance he put on.**

**"Silas! He attacked me. He stabbed me with a white oak stake. A piece of it is still inside me." Klaus stumbled closer to her. His mind had convinced his body that each step was painful and almost impossible. Hayley began to panic; convinced that this was the moment Silas would kill him.**

**"Oh my god, Klaus! That could kill you!" Caroline continued.**

**"Shut up!" Hayley screamed aloud. Her frustration started the outburst. But she was completely stunned when Silas' eyes slightly glanced in her direction. It was so quick that Hayley almost missed it. Could he see her here on the other side?**

**"Well, I certainly feel like I'm dying." Klaus gasped.**

**Caroline stepped closer. She soothingly placing her hands on his head, as if she were about to comfort him. "Don't touch him!" Hayley yelled at him. This time, Silas didn't glance at her. But his body froze for a second, as if he had heard her again but tried to ignore it.**

**"As much as I would love to watch you die, you still haven't found me that cure." And with that Silas had chosen to out himself. Klaus gasped, realizing Caroline wasn't really standing before him.**

**"That's right, it's me. Last night, I looked like Shane. Today, I look like Caroline. And tomorrow…who knows." He cooed. Hayley tilted her head, wondering if he was thinking about what she guessed. "Maybe I'll turn into one of your many dead siblings. Kol, Finn…maybe even Henrik." Then Silas glanced around the room. "Perhaps… Hayley. By the way, I think you have yourself a little guardian angel. Though, I can't see her, I can feel her presence. She's quite upset with me hurting you. Too bad she can't do anything to save you."**

**Klaus glared at his threats. But he refused to let Silas get a rise out of him. "Show me your true face!" He growled.**

**"Now why would I do that when I can look like whomever I want you to see? Resist me all you want, Klaus. But until you bring me the cure, I will bring you nothing but misery." The threat was not empty. Klaus was the strongest being on earth. But Silas had magic that gave him an endless amount of advantages. He didn't need physical power when he had such trickery.**

**Klaus fell back when Silas suddenly disappeared. He lay, resting on his back next to the fireplace. _Guardian angel_, he pondered. Had Silas been telling the truth, or was he just trying to mess with his head even further? Klaus sighed as he stared at the ceiling.**

**"I hope he wasn't lying." He whispered to the room. A part of him felt like a fool. The other part realized he was already pathetic in his current state, what did it matter?**

**Hayley slowly sat down on the floor, right next to him. She softly grabbed his hand, hoping, begging that somehow he would feel it and know that it was the one truth Silas had told.**

**"I found out where-" Kol came out of nowhere, his voice practically yelling with excitement. But as soon as his eyes fell on his brother and Hayley, he stopped mid-sentence. "What's going on here?" He asked her. Hayley quickly stood up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand before Kol could see. Klaus remained the same, oblivious to an entrance from another ghost.**

**"Ugh, nothing." Usually she'd come up with a better lie, but she was caught off guard by Kol's sudden arrival. He narrowed his eyes at her sad excuse. "Where are you coming from?" She tried to change the subject. But Kol didn't say a word, just looked around the room, trying to figure out the truth for himself.**

**"I was with Avery." He finally sighed as his eyes continued to stare at Klaus instead of Hayley. She gave him a sad look. The time he spent with Avery was starting to concern her. They seemed to have the opposite problem: he couldn't stay away from his love and she refused to even find hers.**

**Kol's gaze flickered back to Hayley, suddenly remembering why he rushed in to begin with. "I found out where Elijah is hiding."**

**"Why?" Hayley whispered angrily. "Why did you have to go looking for him?" She stomped over to him, pushing him. "I don't want to see him. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT BE?" The yelling didn't disrupt anyone while they were in this side of the world, neither truly with the dead nor the living.**

**Kol ignored her rage, letting her push him as much as she wanted. "He's in Willoughby, Pennsylvania." For some reason, the location made Hayley freeze. She had never heard of it, nor did she have any idea what he was doing there. But just knowing made her stop everything. "I overheard a conversation Miss Forbes had with Stefan. I couldn't find out much else."**

**"Did you go?" Hayley whispered.**

**But Kol quickly shook his head. "I believe you should be the one to see him first." He sighed dramatically and sat on one of the sofas in the room. Klaus cried out in pain and Kol just looked at him confused, not hurt and frustrated like Hayley. "But seriously, what the bloody hell is going on here?"**

**It took awhile for Hayley to even process that he'd asked a question. She was thinking of so many things at once, all containing Elijah. "Ugh…" She tried to gather her thoughts to answer. "Silas is playing mind tricks on him. I don't think he'll kill him, thankfully. Klaus' believes there's a white oak stake stuck in his back. But there's nothing actually there…it's just all in his head."**

**Kol shook his head and made a tsk-tsk sound of disproval. "I told them not to wake Silas. I warned them. But no one ever listens to me, do they, Hayley?"**

**"Well, you don't usually have the most delightful methods, Kol." She exhaled as she sat down next to him on the lush couch. Her comment earned a smile from him. Then, without thinking, she rested her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her, realizing she needed comfort. He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm glad you're here, Kol. Even though I might make you think otherwise." She whispered.**

**"Oh, there's no way you could make me think otherwise, darling. Anyone would be grateful for my company in the afterlife." His narcissism was always something Hayley saw through, and he knew it. Using it now was simply for her benefit, a sort of comic relief. It worked, if just a little. For when he looked down, she had the smallest smile. And together, they looked over Niklaus.**

* * *

Hayley saw him from a distance at first. She closed her eyes before she could get a good look. She breathed in, even though such methods didn't exactly help a ghost. _You can do this, _she told herself. She knew that she'd already imagined the worst possible states Elijah could be in. Mentally, she'd prepared herself for this.

She crossed the street so she'd run right into him as he walked down the sidewalk. _He seems like he has someplace to be_, she noted. Maybe he was meeting someone. She walked behind him, observing that he still dressed his best. Hayley tried to convince herself it was some kind of positive. Elijah paused and glanced across the street to a park. But Hayley didn't follow his gaze. She lifted her hand to touch him, but stopped the urge.

Quickly, he sauntered across the street. She realized he was walking toward a gazebo. Hayley squinted her eyes as she saw someone waiting underneath. It turned into a glare when she realized it was a woman. Her back was to them as they paced, so Hayley couldn't tell if it was someone she knew.

Elijah stood at the edge of the structure. The stranger hadn't sensed his presence yet. Hayley took a step toward the girl but stopped mid-step when she heard Elijah say, "Katarina". She turned around and seemed just as surprised to see Elijah, as Hayley was to see her.

"Elijah." She responded. But Hayley heard the uncertainty in her voice that Elijah had missed. He made his way toward her. "You're a little late, aren't you?"

He ignored the question. "You've colored your hair." He pointed out. Hayley squinted, utterly confused on what was going on. She thought she had prepared herself for everything, but not this. She could never have even imagined this. Elijah reached for her face with a gesture that was way past platonic. It seemed to catch Katarina off guard as much as Hayley. "I like it." He added.

Katarina let out of a sigh of relief for some reason. "Thank you. It's actually gonna-" But she wasn't able to finish her sentence as Elijah's lips crashed onto hers.

Hayley felt like she was going to throw up. But she couldn't figure out if it was because she was disgusted with this scene or brokenhearted.

"I missed you." Elijah told her. But Hayley felt like she was watching a movie with the worst actors. He couldn't honestly be meaning any of this, could he? Or maybe he does, she thought gloomily.

"And I've missed you." Katarina responded robotically.

Hayley circled the pair, watching every little movement.

"This is an interesting little town you've chosen to settle down in. So do you have it with you?" He asked darkly.

"Do I have what?" She asked with as much confusion as Hayley was feeling.

"The cure." He confirmed.

"WHAT?" Hayley blurted out. Why was he after the cure? Why did he have anything to do with it? The cure was the reason Kol was killed!

Katarina shook her head. "It's in a safe place. Why don't I go and get it?" She placed her hand on his chest. But Hayley caught how he looked at a ring on her finger. Hayley stared at it too, guessing it was her daylight ring. "Then I'll bring it back." Katarina confirmed as she started walking away. Elijah roughly grabbed her arm. Hayley refused to admit to herself that it made her feel a little bit better: he never touched her in any sort of manner.

"Where's Katherine, Elena?" He asked her menacingly.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hayley whispered. She was about to follow Elijah as he dragged away Elena. She was about to try and figure this out, but she stopped herself. What good would any of this do? If she tried to figure out this mystery like the living were, would it bring her any peace? _No,_ Hayley thought. She appeared before Elijah. He paused. Could he feel her now? Hayley placed a hand on his cheek. "Goodbye, Elijah." And then she was gone.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**by the way, i did that one section in bold because it wouldn't except a break, a bar, or anything to separate it from the Elijah section. Hopefully that didn't confuse anyone. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I truly apologize for how long it took me to post this. I have been so crazy, busy. It's ridiculous. thank you for being patient. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Music**

**Tumbleweeds by Jesse Woods **[Kol/Hayley]

**Displaced by Azure Ray **[Elijah/Hayley]

**Brennisteinn by Sigur Ros **[Woods]

* * *

Hayley sat on the ground, knees tucked into her chest by her arms. She watched as Klaus painted on a large canvas. It felt weird, but watching him paint calmed her. It was the closest thing she'd ever get to painting herself. No one ever thinks that the afterlife will be like this: trapped and only allowed to watch, but never actually able to do anything.

She heard Kol come in, but decided not to acknowledge him. "So he seems to be feeling better." He pointed out.

Hayley sighed. "I think it was Caroline. If anyone could make him see things differently, it would be her." It was her presumption since she hadn't been here to see it for herself.

Kol heard the tone in her voice. He frowned at her, but she wasn't facing him to see it. Things with Elijah must not have gone good at all. Kol couldn't help but feel a little guilty for constantly telling her to find him. But he would never confess the guilt aloud to her. "Didn't go well?" He asked casually. But there really wasn't anything casual about it at all.

Hayley just shook her head and continued watching Klaus.

Kol stepped further into the room and walked toward her. He stopped when he was almost looking directly down at her. "It couldn't have been that bad." He said with a playful smile.

Hayley glanced at the ground, staring at it like she was reliving her visit to Elijah. Then her eyes went to Kol's. He couldn't ignore how sad and heartbroken they were. More than they had ever been since they got caught in this mess.

"He's with Katherine." Her voice was numb as she confessed.

Kol uncrossed his arms, looking stunned. It was something Klaus would do, maybe even Kol, if they ever lost Caroline or Avery… but not Elijah. No one would ever predict him doing such a thing because he couldn't have her. "Hayley," He begged with a soft tone that he almost never used. "You must realize that it doesn't mean anything. It's not what it seems." He tried to reassure.

"Well, it sure looked like it meant something." She stated roughly, but still refused to look at him. Her eyes just followed Klaus' brush strokes. Somehow, they kept her calm.

"Listen to me, Hayley." Kol urged as he finally knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eye. "He doesn't love her."

"Stop defending him!" She finally snapped, glaring at him. "He knows what he's doing. He always knows what he's doing! We both know impulsive is not something Elijah is! It's really not hard to understand: he's screwing Katherine."

Kol shook his head and opened his mouth to argue further. He was just as stubborn as her; he could go at this forever. But Hayley cut him off before he could speak. "LEAVE ME ALONE, KOL." She yelled. Then she went back to watching Klaus like she hadn't just screamed at Kol, or like he had even entered the room.

"Fine." He finally snapped. Why did he even bother? _Because you're the reason she's even here_. The thought pushed from the back of his mind. He started walking out of the room. But when he got to the edge, something stopped him from leaving just yet. His fingers combed through his thick hair.

"I know you think you understand Elijah more than anyone, Hayley. But he's my brother, and there are things I'll comprehend that you will never be able to." He didn't face her as he said his last words. But somehow, he knew she was listening.

Hayley hung her head between her knees. She tried with all the strength she had left to stop herself from crying. And she succeeded. With deep breaths and concentration, she looked up at Klaus with a sad smile. "You know what, Klaus? I think it's time for me to disappear for awhile." She stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

* * *

Hayley walked back to the mansion and stood frozen when she saw it's new occupants that she was not expecting. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah sat at the circular table as if they were debating some serious matter. Hayley quickly walked into the room to listen closely and try and figure it out quickly.

"Elijah, being human means a fresh start." Rebekah spoke as if she were selling something to a customer. It sounded flakily inspiring. "I can grow old and have children and fill my days with meaning, knowing that each one matters."

Klaus started laughing, and quite honestly, Hayley sort of wanted to as well. "Well, that was poetic." He stated through a smile.

This reaction earned a glare from Elijah. "Well, if you could provide us with a more compelling reason for wanting the cure, Klaus, please. "

"WHAT? You have the cure?" Hayley gasped. Apparently, he had got what he wanted, even amid the little problem with Elena Gilbert.

Klaus leaned forward. All sense of laughter and fun had vanished. "Silas can appear as anyone. He got inside my thoughts, convinced me I was dying. He will torment me until I give him the cure."

"Elijah, don't be a fool. Give Klaus the cure or he'll torture all of you. Rebekah doesn't know what the fuck she's asking for. It's just some stupid pipe dream." Hayley rushed. She didn't know why she bothered talking to them as if they could hear anything she was saying.

"And in doing so, he will break down the wall to the other side." Rebekah snapped.

Klaus glared at her. "You say that as if it's a bad thing, sister." Then he stared at his older brother, urging him with his gaze to realize what point he was trying to make with all of this.

"He will open the flood gates for every supernatural being that has ever died!" Rebekah's selfishness was taking over. She thought she wanted to be human more than anything in the world.

"Including our dear brothers, Kol and Finn." Klaus said with a condescending tone. "Ah, but Rebekah, who else would we be reunited with?"

But she wasn't the one to answer. "We don't know that she'll come back." Elijah shocked both his siblings by stating his thought.

Klaus' face went more serious than Hayley had ever seen it. "What the bloody hell do you mean, we don't know?" He wasn't yelling but his voice had turned into a growl without patience. "She was a vampire! Why wouldn't she come back?"

Elijah remained calm. "These are just stories, Niklaus. Tales from times before us, why are we expected to believe any of it?"

Klaus stood up so quickly and slammed his fists on the table that Rebekah jumped. Elijah didn't react. He simple looked at his brother the same way when Klaus would throw tantrums as a child. "You're a fool! I found a way to bring back her and our brothers, but you plan on throwing it away on our sister, who has foolish dream of becoming the inferior species?"

Elijah crossed his arms. Hayley watched him in shock. "I'm right here! I'll come back! Fuck, Elijah! I'M HERE, WATCHING YOU! CAN'T YOU FEEL IT?" She desperately yelled out. Maybe Klaus was right. Maybe she and Kol could get out of this!

But then Elijah said the worst thing she could possibly hear. "I refuse to have faith in something that is utterly hopeless. She is dead. Our brothers are dead. Veil or no veil, they will remain so."

Klaus glared a hole through his brother's head. He threw a chair in rage and went to his sister's side, his mouth pressed against her ear viciously. "When you're sick and dying… and you beg for my blood, I will laugh in your face and compel you to forget me." That was his final threat before he left the room.

Hayley backed against a wall in shock. Her limp body slid down until she crashed onto the ground. Her body shook and it took her a second to realize she was sobbing. Maybe she'd been holding everything in for too long. But her body was refusing to hold it in any longer. She tucked her knees into her chest and hid her face. It was a defense in case Kol happened to walk in. Then she might have a chance of hiding her total break down.

Maybe Elijah had never loved her like she always thought. Because this wasn't how it was supposed to feel. Maybe it simply took her death to see that she was just another person added to a list of women that Elijah had loved. None of them were ever meant to be eternal, just for a time. That's what hurt the most: realizing that she didn't really understand the love she thought she knew.

Minutes, maybe an hour had gone by when Hayley finally stopped the tears from streaming down and her shaking. Slowly, she lifted up her head from her knees. She had thought everyone had left. Klaus had stormed out and Rebekah was only seconds behind him. But Hayley now looked around to see the Elijah had stayed in the room. He had remained seated at the table that his siblings had fumed away from. It didn't seem like he had moved an inch, remaining completely silent. That was why Hayley hadn't realized his presence remained. He was staring into space, completely lost in thought.

"I don't think I ever really knew you at all." Hayley whispered to him. Her voice was filled with congestion and her eyes were red from the crying.

* * *

Hayley lay on the forest floor, her eyes staring up at the night sky. She hated Mystic Falls, but she had to give it credit for its beautiful scenery. Her chest rose deeply. She was trying to relax herself, using some breathing technique she'd seen in a yoga YouTube video. Her eyes closed. There were no sounds of animals or the creaking of the trees as they moved from the soft wind. It was the only thing that continued to remind her that she wasn't actually in a forest.

But suddenly her hearing picked up footsteps in the faraway distance. Immediately knew that it wasn't someone on the side of the living. She assumed it was Kol. There had been random spirits they had run into, but Hayley never saw the point in conversing with them. They usually disappeared as quickly as they arrived. Hayley remained on her back with closed eyes as Kol got closer and closer.

His running stopped just a few steps away from her. "Hayley, get up." His voice was even but there was a sense of urgency in it.

"Go away, Kol. I'm meditating."

"Hayley get you pretty little ass off the ground before I stake you with a branch and drag you out of this forest myself."

She opened only one eye, squinting at him with confusion. What could possibly have him so excited? A deep sigh escaped her. "Whatever's making you obnoxious, I want no part in it." She closed her eyes again.

"Hayley! The other side is about to be opened!" Kol didn't say it with happy excitement; it was a dark gravity.

Her breathing stopped instantly. She managed to keep her eyes closed. It was dire that she gave him no shocked reaction. Ever so slowly, she looked at him and slowly moved to a sitting position. "Yeah, so? The thing you didn't want to happen is happening. You can't exactly do anything to stop it from here." She scowled.

"Are you a bloody imbecile?" He shouted. "Bonnie Bennett is actually accomplishing it! We can cross over to the other-side! This is the chance I was telling you about! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? This is it." Without even giving her a chance to respond, he grabbed her wrist and ripped her off the ground, dragging her through the woods. In an instant, they were in another part of the forest.

"What are we doing here?" Suddenly, Hayley was scared. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't dare get her hopes up.

"There are expression triangles covering almost all of the Mystic Falls. Once the veil is dropped, we are limited to that area. I don't know if Silas will make it permanent. Consider it a Cinderella kind of night." He had an evil smirk on now.

Hayley shook her head, confused about what he was talking about. "Expression…veil…what? How do you know any of this?" She stuttered.

Then his smirk faltered for a second. "Though I am with Avery a lot. I decided to keep my invisibility as a useful tool. I have been following that witch around, listening to all plans she has been trying to figure out."

Abruptly, there were gusts of wind everywhere. Lightning flashed but there were no clouds to source them. Hayley looked around with a panic. "What's going on?" She had to yell right next to Kol to be heard over the howling winds.

"It's starting!" He yelled back. Then he closed the small distance between them. He grabbed her face between his head, bowing his head slightly so she was forced to look him directly into his eyes. "Hayley, no matter what happens. It will be okay. I do not know how much time we will have. Don't you dare waste it."

She squinted at him, terrified at how he seemed to read her mind. For as soon as the winds started, as soon as it became obvious that this was really happening, a disturbing thought presented itself to Hayley. Did she even want to go back?

Hayley wanted to answer him back. She wanted to ask him what he meant by that and act oblivious to his observations. But suddenly something seemed to whip her back. She felt as if she was in a tornado. Wind rushed from everywhere and everything was a blur. There was no way she could focus on anything.

Then it all stopped. Hayley was lying on her back in the middle of the road. She groaned, feeling like her head had been run over by a semi-truck. But then she realized she could hear the crickets in the high grass, feel the breeze on her skin, and the coldness of the pavement on her back.

"It's not possible." She gasped. "It fucking worked."

* * *

**I'm going to try REALLY hard to getting better about posting more frequently. But I can't make any promises with work and classes and just being too busy all the time. **


End file.
